codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Wildcard (LANCER)
Marcus Xavier, better known as Wildcard was a LANCER serving Silver Team during World War III. Early Life Marcus was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. His father, Stephan was a chemist professor who was seeking alternative vapors as a future fuel. His mother, Loretta was a network director. As an only child, his father worked much of the day and his mother often took him to the mall which he would explore. Nevertheless, his parents cared more for their careers than for him, so he became childhood friends with Gabrielle Addison, a girl that was his age who had recently moved across from him. His rich status attracted school bullies becuase of him attending a public school when the family could easily afford a private. When he and Gabrielle were ten years old, her family took Marcus along to a lake resort since his parents were on vacation. He saved her from drowning when she walked out too far and promised he would marry and protect her. Her father took a picture of the two of them and Gabrielle kept the same picture with her all the time. His parent's decisions to continue their careers caused Marcus to spend more time away from home. As a result, he became involved in football and many other activities to keep him away. A week before graduation, his parents were killed in a gas breakout while attending a show at the Las Vegas Strip. Marcus stayed at Gabrielle's house for two weeks, completing high school. He left one morning without a message of his whereabouts. Deciding to eventually enlist, he was accepted into the Citadel in Charleston using some of his father's inheritance. He graduated in 2017 with a major in explosives and aviation. Military Career Marcus was accepted into the USMC and was deployed in Austria and Iran, serving the 2016 battle of Tehran in the latter deployment. At some point, he was conscripted into the LANCER project and assigned to Silver Team of the 37th Special Shock Division. He fought during World War III and participated in several major battles including Washington DC, Las Vegas, San Diego, Paris and Berlin many of which Silver Team was responsible for turning the war in their favor. In the war's climax, his bravery and willingness to sacrifice himself came when he volunteered to stop the apocalyptic CHAOs WMD from hitting the US, but Rain chose himself. He is one of the two survivors of Silver Team after the war. Wildcard served for four more years as the LANCER Generation III senior knife combat instructor before being promoted to Captain and earning an honorable discharge. He was reunited with Addison, his childhood friend eventually asking her hand in marriage. The Xavier's have two born children, Marcus Jr., born in 2024 and Lyra born in 2027 and a third child expected to be born in 2028. Return to civilian life The Xavier family resides in Maui, Hawaii with Marcus having Emirati citizenhip and an apartment in Al Garhoud near Dubai's International Airport. He currently works as a pilot for Emirates Airlines serving its US and Canada routes to Seattle, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Dallas, Houston, Honolulu, Washington DC, Miami, Toronto, Las Vegas and Vancouver. Strike Crisis of 2039 Wildcard was found by Lieutenant Aaron "Vapor" Falkner in his house. Vapor asked the former LANCER for assistance of tracking Zemya and Strike presence in Dubai. He agreed, leading him to his apartment for planning. Wave Defense Quotes These are not all of the quotes he says during gameplay *'Reloading: '"Changing mags!" *"Filling the slot!" *"Reloading!" *'Throwing Grenade: '"Grenade out!" *"Catch!" *"Wanna play baseball?" *"Die you son of a bitch!" *"That one's for Lux!" - very rarely *"You're gonna die!" *"Don't play with fire....unless you're me." - when throwing a napalm grenade *'Enemy Killed: '"Get a tank you ass!" *"Take it!" *"Dead before it hit the ground." - when getting a headshot *"Beat's working for a living!" *"Eat the gun!" *"Teach you to show your face." - when getting a headshot *"And you thought you were the badass." - rarely *'Other: '"Six shots, more than six kills!" - when picking up an MGL *"Ain't that a bitch." - randomly *"Next!" - randomly *"Somebody get me a sandwich!" - randomly *"Ticket to hell, expenses paid!" - when picking up a rocket launcher or grenade launcher *"We all know I'm the best looking guy on Silver." - when stared at too long *"Yeah. I made my mask myself. I'm very proud of it." - when stared at too long *"Knife was on sale, bought it at...never mind." - when stared at too long *"Hey, it's still warm!" - when picking up an AUG A5 *"Sweet." - When picking up a shotgun *"Someone jam your HUD?" - when attacked by friendly fire Personality and Traits Wildcard is known throughout both the LANCERs and US military to be a powerful, tough and smart fighter. Typically bold, he meets even traps with surprising force leading to disastrous consequences, but also incredible results. Wildcard has a quick and sly wit which often entertains teammates and infuriates those opposed to him. Marcus can be a cold and cynical person at times. This could be from a strained parental relationship, wars taking a toll on him or a combination of the two. He is very suspicious of civilians which led to his rivalry with Dare. Despite his hardened outlook, he has a deep respect for all his teammates and fellow US soldiers. As time went on, Marcus opened up to civilians and even flirted with single women from time to time before marrying. After World War III, Wildcard grew distant from his new wife and fathered children. When negatively tested for PTSD, it was enough to make him leave his piloting job for a month. Regarded as a war hero, he seldom talks about his experiences as a supersoldier, but doesn't regret participating. With some help from his fellow pilots and family, he was able to regain the confidence and move on with his life. During the Strike Crisis, Wildcard is revealed to have a full armory inside his Dubai home stocked multiple weapons. Wunderwaffle has described Wildcard as "someone that you would want to go out and have a beer with" Awards *Prisoner of War Medallion *Medal of Honor (Twice) *37th SSD Hero Medal Equipment Wildcard utilized an M4 Carbine during his service in the USMC's deployments in Austria and Iran. Over time, working with the Austrian Army and EKO Cobra, in one engagement, his M4 had jammed and was forced to use a dead Austrian soldier's AUG A5. He took a liking to the new rifle and used one during the majority of his time as a LANCER supersoldier. Post war times, he keeps his armor inside his residence as well as a Five seveN. Trivia *Wildcard got his nickname from overhearing a conversation about him. "Just look at his moves, unpredictable. Like a Wildcard." *Wildcard appears in Call of Duty: Phantom War III as a non-playable character and a major role during the campaign set in Dubai. *During the Dubai section of the campaign, he wears his original armor. *He seems to dislike small weapons. *Wildcard is a playable character in Call of Duty: Project LANCER's Wave Defense Mode. He is unlocked by getting the Fire and Forget achievement/trophy, which requires at least 4 kills with one Javelin rocket. *Wildcard is a fan of the Marvel superheroes Iron Man and War Machine. Category:Characters